Etincelles
by Diidany
Summary: Traduction: Sparks, de A Taste for Tragedy . Que se passe-t-il à la fin de l'été lorsque Nate part en Europe avec Vanessa et que Jenny est nommé Queen Bee? Ne tiens pas compte de la saison 3.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire _Sparks_, avec l'accord de A Taste for Tragedy. Je vous invite à aller voir la version originale de la fiction, un lien est disponible dans mon profil.

* * *

_"I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you."_

_-Paramore_

Jenny le vit deux fois avant qu'il ne parte. Il partait loin, à plus de mille kilomètres de là, si loin qu'un océan se tiendrait entre eux. Chaque rencontre avec lui la hantait durant des jours, chaque fragment de sa voix et de son visage lui tournait dans la tête comme de l'eau qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas attraper. Elle essayait d'oublier tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Elle les avait tous réunis dans une bouteille qu'elle avait jeté dans une mer imaginaire, loin dans son esprit, prête à être oubliée à tout jamais. Mais ensuite, quand il revenait dans sa vie, les bouteilles se brisaient et un million de douloureux souvenirs explosaient dans son esprit comme un terrible feu d'artifice.

La première fois qu'elle le revit fut quelques heures après la remise des diplômes, dans un bar. Jenny se rappelait très précisément de la foule présente ils étaient tous venus suite à l'invitation massive de Gossip Girl. Elle se rappelait de Vanessa à côté d'elle, et de Dan à côté de Vanessa, et ensuite de Nate à côté de son frère, juste sur le coin du bar. Il était situé à un tel angle que s'en était beaucoup trop facile de se plonger dans ses yeux. Jenny détourna les yeux par stupidité alors que Dan et Vanessa étaient en train de parler d'un film étranger qu'ils avaient vu récemment. Jenny fit l'erreur de fixer les yeux bleus, oh-tellement-familier, qu'elle avait évité pendant ce qui semblait être des siècles. Et pendant un instant, elle eu le souffle complètement coupé parce qu'il était en train de la regarder lui aussi, de son regard plein d'une curiosité enfantine avec lesquel il avait eu l'habitude de la regarder, bien avant. Alors, elle lui sourit faiblement, et il sourit aussi.

« Excité par cet été ? » elle se trouva en train de lui demander, de la même façon dont elle lui avait parlé lors de la pièce plusieurs mois auparavant : timidement, presque comme si elle avait peur de lui.

« Oui, je le suis vraiment. Je serais en stage dans les bureaux du maire et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le champ politique devrait être intéressant à découvrir. »

Les yeux de Jenny s'illuminèrent avec l'enthousiasme. « Nate c'est génial, je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! » Elle le connaissait depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée à minuit lors du bal masqué – un de ces souvenirs étranges et beaux, mais douloureux, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais – et elle comprenait que Nate était une âme perdue depuis longtemps. Il se contenait tout le temps de suivre le mouvement, ne décidant presque jamais du sens dans laquelle sa vie se dirigeait. Ses yeux balayèrent le bar pendant un moment et elle surprit Blair face à Serena, fixant quelque chose à travers la fenêtre. « Mon stage chez Eléanor était une super expérience. Je suis certaine que le tient le sera aussi. Je veux dire, au moins ça sera plus productif que beaucoup d'autres choses que tu aurais pu faire cet été. » Elle lui sourit, et lui également, et pendant un moment, tout sembla être parfait.

Et soudain elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle le sentit, elle sentit la conversation mourir d'un seul coup parce que Vanessa et Dan s'était tus. Jenny avait oublié que Nate était censé passer l'été en Europe avec Vanessa, et son cœur flancha légèrement alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau Nate, dont le regard était à nouveau sérieux. Elle détestait cette expression dans ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle se retourna et attrapa le bras d'Eric qui comprit sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Il y avait trop de souvenirs liés à cette expression grave sur son visage.

Une semaine s'écoula. Elle devint Reine de l'Upper East Side. Elle avait réussit une fois de plus à enfermer ses souvenirs de Nate et les faire disparaitre très loin.

Mais il réapparut une fois encore, juste après qu'elle ait commencé une nouvelle étape de sa vie, juste après sa stupide cérémonie de couronnement. Jenny avait exposé les nouvelles règles pour l'année suivante et quitté le restaurant une dizaine de minutes après Blair elle n'avait nullement besoin de rester plus longtemps avec ces filles qui avaient fait un enfer de sa scolarité. Et bien qu'elles fussent prêtes à la suivre lorsqu'elle s'était levée, Jenny leur avait ordonné de rester. Et elles l'avaient écoutée ! Leur expression un peu perdue avait provoqué un rire irrépressible chez Jenny dès qu'elle sortit du restaurant. Elle leva la tête vers le soleil, se laissant embrasser par sa chaleur et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, une voix masculine familière effaça son sourire et la douleur explosa à travers tout son corps.

« Jenny ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nate Archibald, et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle le voyait ces jours-ci. Elle réussit à lui répondre un simple « bonjour » et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bandeau brillant posé sur sa tête.

« Tu es à nouveau l'une d'entre elles ? » il demanda, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert sous le choc. Avant que Jenny n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il s'avança plus près d'elle, et lui fit signe de se décaler afin qu'ils ne soient plus en plein passage dans la rue.

Le rire irrépressible qui était mort instantanément en le voyant revenait maintenant en force. Jenny pouvait à peine respirer, et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur en brique dur restaurant. « Nate… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? D'abord tu crois que Blair et moi sommes Gossip Girl – une équipe » si je me rappelle correctement. Maintenant tu penses que je fais parti des 'Mean Girls' ? » Elle gloussa encore et il se mit à rire aussi. « Non, je suis Reine maintenant. Imagine ça comme ma tiare. » Elle lui sourit et elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au bon vieux temps. Jenny remarqua ensuite qu'il était bien habillé. « Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es sur trente-et-un, non ? »

« Oui, je devais porter ça pour mon stage dans les bureaux du maire. Mais j'ai démissionné aujourd'hui. Je pars en Europe avec Vanessa au lieu de ça. »

Jenny cligna des yeux sous la surprise. « Wow. C'est… » Elle sourit faiblement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé tomber ? »

« Une des femmes plus âgées me draguait, et je n'étais tout simplement pas intéressé par une autre cougar. Je voulais prouver que ce qu'avait dit Gossip Girl était faux. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent, sa bonne humeur fut remplacée par une expression coléreuse qui lui rappela la façon dont il l'avait regardé lors du bal d'Hiver quelques mois auparavant. « Je pensais que tu serais contente pour moi. » Ca lui fit penser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de l'exposition d'Aaron Rose, quelques heures avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, quand Jenny lui avait dit qu'elle avait laissé tomber le stage chez Eléanor. Mais c'était différent.

« C'est simplement que… Nate, tu n'y as passé qu'une semaine. Tu n'aurais pas pu simplement dire non et continuer à travailler ? » Elle prit une grande inspiration, détournant le regard de son visage vers ses mains et continua : « Et est-ce que ça ne prouve pas que ce qu'à dit Gossip Girl est vrai ? Toi et Blair avaient rompu récemment, et maintenant tu pars en Europe avec ton ex, et vous allez probablement batifoler. Ne serait-ce pas mieux que continuer avec quelque chose qui n'est pas une fille, pour prouver à Gossip Girl qu'elle a tord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Peut-être que j'en ai seulement marre de faire ce que ma famille veut que je fasse, peut-être que je veux découvrir le monde. Est-ce que tu as encore sérieusement quelque chose contre Vanessa après tout ce temps ? » Il s'arrêta un moment, croisant les bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cette fois pour être quitte avec elle ? »

Jenny inspira profondément et regarda Nate dans les yeux, essayant de se recomposer. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lors du Bal d'Hiver lui revenait à l'esprit, elle tremblait intérieurement, et cette fois il n'allait pas lui tourner le dos comme ça. « Attends un peu », elle se lança, une pointe de fureur se glissant dans sa voix si froide. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler de cette façon. Aucun. Ce qui s'est passé au Bal d'Hiver date de bien longtemps et j'ai changé depuis – mais apparemment, toi pas. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'expliquer ce soir là. Alors je vais te le dire maintenant : j'ai essayé de tout arrêter, d'accord ? Elle a oublié cette soirée là, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Lors du gala, quand j'ai voulu la rattraper, tu m'as retenu comment ça se fait que tu la défendes avec autant d'empressement maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille fait une erreur, que ce soit moi ou Blair, tu t'enfuies ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es incapable de gérer ça, alors que tu es toi-même loin d'être un saint ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu écrire cette lettre et ensuite me la balancer à la figure comme tu l'as fait alors que tu as fait des choses bien pires que moi ? » Son cœur rata un battement au souvenir de la lettre qu'elle n'avait jamais lue. « Tu m'as fait mal cette nuit là, Nate. Tu m'as bien plus blessé que Vanessa n'aurait pu le faire, parce que tu as exposé les choses noir sur blanc : c'était elle la victime, et j'étais son oppresseur alors qu'en fait ça marchait dans les deux sens. Elle et moi avons fait des choses horribles. Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas celle que tu imaginais, mais tu n'es pas non plus celui que je croyais. »

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, s'attardant sur ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant, ces yeux bleus qui avaient contrôlés son cœur, et elle réalisa qu'elle lui en voulait encore. En fait, la frustration et la peine que lui avaient causées Nate Archibald n'avaient fait qu'augmenter à chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et maintenant, elles commençaient à s'effacer, comme les vagues d'un océan qui avancent puis reculent. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de nuits j'ai passé à pleurer après ça, parce que tu m'avais fait mal ? » Jenny s'arrêta un instant, fixant sans flancher les yeux bleus de Nate. « Beaucoup trop. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui tourna le dos et parti, et Nate fut celui qui la fixa silencieusement sans bouger.


End file.
